


Reunion

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, characters with disabilities, real employees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric is out drinking with Damon, after killing a vampire who was killing people. thinking about the vampire's victims makes Alaric reminisce about his partner that he hasn't seen in a long time. when a teen with white hair.... and dog ears? catches the attention of Damon who in turn Durex the teacher to the strange phenomenon, Alaric laid eyes on a stunning pair of emerald green eyes that he has missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. this one shot stems from the fact that on my fanfic account there are no Harry Alaric herrings. and when I say none I mean none. I scoured in the entire site but couldn't find a single one, so I wrote this little one shot. please, please leave your reviews and let me know what you think. I might come out with a couple more one shots with this pairing if it seems to be well received. love you all and happy reading.
> 
> Edit: (4-8-18)

Alaric Saltzman sat at the bar with his best friend the local hot throb vampire, Damon Salvatore, having a drink after the two had other lead estimated a vampire that was causing terror in the town.

The nuisance vampire had been attacking young children and strangely enough men with dark hair in green eyes.

The attacks had hit Alaric close to home, and made him think about his own lover, who the teacher haven't seen in a longtime.

When Alaric had found the trail of his former wife he had packed a bag in rented a small place in the local town, his green eyed lover was out of the country visiting family and Alaric figured he would be done with all of it before the man got back. But sadly not.

Alaric was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his friend exclaim,

 

"What the hell?... Does that kid have dog ears on his head?" the vampire hunter turned to see what his friend was talking about and caught sight of a teen with white hair. The young male was being led by a tan and Blackford dog instead just waiting by one of the tables.

"Saph.....?" Alaric whispered, Damon gave his friend a look, but turn and seeing an older man with black hair joining the boy and dog.

Alaric inhaled sharply as the older figure that had joined the boy glanced in their direction freezing slightly as the figures emerald eyes met Alaric.

"Hey, Alaric?" Alaric vaguely heard Damon as he stood up and started walking over to the two newcomers, Alaric was stopped in his tracks when one of the grills employees cut in front of him and started rudely addressing the Emerald eye adult.

"Sir," the employees started. " You are not allowed to bring your dog," he glared at said animal that was under the table, " Into the restaurant."

"Dad?" the boy asked.

"I got it son." The man said before turning back to the rude employee, Green eyes a blazing.

"And where, sir. Does it say that my 'blind' Sun can't bring his seeing eye dog, into this establishment?"

Even though the employees back was facing Alaric the brown haired man could imagine the look on the employee's face.

" B...Blind?" the stupid employee ask. The customer rolled his eyes and said, " yes, now may I speak to a manager about your rude behavior." The man said with a raised eyebrow, the employee glance between the two and made a gulping noise as he quickly turned, bumping into Alaric as he scuttled off.

Once the grills employee had disappeared Alaric found himself standing in front of a man that he hadn't seen in a years.

"Dad, is everything alright?" The man answer his son without looking away from Alaric, "Yeah son, just some idiot."

"Harry," Alaric whispered. The Emerald eyes of the man sparkled as he smiled as he said;

"It's been a long time Alaric." Alaric took a few more steps until he was able to and golf the man in a hug his, nose laid on top of the shorter man's messy black hair and Alaric sniffed the man sent and smile before bending down and giving him a kiss, not caring what those around them thought. But Alaric and Harry were pulled apart after a minute when gagging sounds started coming from the youth still standing behind the black haired man.

" It's good to see you too, Sapphire." Alaric reach out and playfully fondled the teens white locks.

" So, Alaric, old buddy, old friend of mine. Care to introduce your best friend to the person you just kiss emphatically in the middle of the grill?" and with those words from Damon the smaller man who was still in Alaric muscular arms grown, " Alaric." as he ducked his head and glanced surreptitiously around the grill. Sapphire laughed. Alaric chuckled as he said;

"Damon," the vampire looked at his friend, "This is." Alaric paused, not knowing if he should still address the raven man next to him as that anymore. But the man standing next to him huffed and stepped away from Alaric,

"Honestly Alaric," the man shook his head. "Are valves were never revoke, so by law, I am still yours and you are still mine." Holding out his hand the man smiled at Damon and said, " Hello, I am Harrison James Potter-Saltzman, Alex husband. And the boy Is my son and Alaric step son Sapphire Potter." the raven haired man said.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I challenge all of you out there to write a one shot about this pairing.


End file.
